This is a proposal to analyze an extensive corpus of survey data on the objective and subjective crrelates of mental health and individual well-being in a national sample of adults of Mexican ancestry. The data were collected by the Survey Research Center of the Institute for Social Research, The University of Michigan in 1979 with support from the NIMH's Center for Minority Group Mental Health Programs (MH 30244). The structured interviews on a representative sample of approximately 1,150 Mexican ancestry adults were on average three hours long. The instrument consisted of both fixed-alternative open-ended questions. The fixed-alternative data are being processed in fall 1979 and winter 1980, with analysis to begin immediately after. The interviews covered diverse topics relating to culutral preferences, social identification, group consciousness, language, family life and values, and work related experiences, as well as mental health issues and help seeking behavior. Approximately half of the interviews were conducted in Spanish; the other half in English. Male and female respondents are approximately equal in number. The proposal requests support for the following activities: a full and detailed analysis of the preliminary data set, consisting mostly of the fixed alternative questions, to be ready for analysis by late summer, 1980; the coding and preparation of nearly 500 variables of open-ended responses to survey questions; a full analysis of these data; and he preparation of a book based on the substantive findings, a monograph of methodological issues, and several journal articles. The underlying focus of this analysis is mental health definitions/status, patterns of social support and help-seeking, and the psycho-cultural and socio-economic status determinants of mental health. The principal relationships to be explored are: culture to social identity/consciousness; identity to mental health issues; culture and identity to class; and culture, identity and class to mental health issues. In addition, the analysis will highlight Chicano family issues, familial values and behavior, language attitudes and behavior and their relationship to mental health status and help-seeking.